The Adventures Of Naruto And Friends
by XxloverxnotxaxfighterxX
Summary: the advendures of naruto's team with friends. who willl fall for who? and will they find sasuke? And what will happen and what is their fate you'll have to read and find out pairings ocxsasu ocxkaka sakuxnaru rated to be safe hint:updates can be slow
1. Chapter 1

**hey people this is my first fanfic please R&R and please comment and tell me how I can improve my writing so read and enjoy**

**hey people this is my first fanfic please R&R and please comment and tell me how I can improve my writing so read and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did but sadly I don't **

**--**

**I looked through my apartment's peep hole and there I saw lily standing there looking annoyed. So I opened the door quickly so she wouldn't get mad and she already was. Just my luck I was thinking, hey lily what's up?**

**Just get your ass moving you were supposed to be at tsunde-sama's office an half hour ago.**

**Oh really I didn't get a summing by a chunin or a genin to come to her office. What do I need to wear jonin uniform or anbu?**

**Naruto is coming on the mission does that give you a answer she said in a sarcastic tone.**

**Okay miss cranky pants as I stuck out my tongue. I was in for it now she was going to flip out I thought to myself.**

**Stop acting like a child Jade and keep your ass moving out the door.**

**I'm ready quite your complaining and lets go.**

**When we arrived I was 45 minutes late and tsunde looked angry and I did not want to mess with her since I knew all to well when I was her apprentince along with sakura and lily so thanks to my mistakes they knew not to make her mad and we alaways did what she said when she said it when she was mad cause she was ugly.**

**Well looks lie all og team 7 is finally here I can finally give you your mission your mission is to find sasuke then kill orchamaru and then sasuke might comme back it is a very slim chance that might just happen if not the result chould be grim for the village.**

**--**

**That was the first chapter please read the next and I might change the name but probably won't there will be a chapter 2 soon thx see you soon **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I'm back with chapter two I'm going to make it longer this time I'm so sorry about how last chapter was so short

**Hey everyone I'm back with chapter two I'm going to make it longer this time I'm so sorry about how last chapter was so short I feel really bad about that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I never will I wish I did :(**

"**Now you must leave at once" Tsunade ordered **

"**Okay team we will meet in front of the gates in 10 minutes bring what you need for the mission" Kakashi said **

"**Hey Kakashi-sensei will you be late like you always used to be for missions?" Naruto asked**

"**Well you will have to wait and see ands I was not late." Kakashi answered back**

"**YES YOU ARE YOU ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAS WILLL BE!!" Lily screaming in my ear while yelling at Kakashi.**

"**Hey guys the longer you spend bickering the longer it will take to get going" I said **

"**I agree with Jade lets just get going." Sakura said **

"**Fine after packing go straight to the gates with no interruptions got it" Kakashi said **

10 minutes later at the gates

"**So is everyone here now?" Kakashi asked **

"**No duh sensei!!" Lily said in a sarcastic**

"**You don't have to be so mean about Lily" Naruto said **

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY NARUTO!!" Lily yelled lunging at him as Sakura and I held her back.**

"**Naruto hurry up say your sorry before she kills you idiot." Sakura said.**

"**Why should I?" Naruto asked**

"**Just say it Naruto Sakura and I cant hold her back much longer and trust me she will kill you." I said back to him.**

"**Fine Lily I'm sorry I said that" Naruto said**

"**Thank you Naruto even though you said it against you will" Lily replied**

"**One other thing Lily is it that time of the month for you ?" Naruto asked**

"**OH SHOIT SAKURA HOLD LILY BACK OR SHE'LL KILL NARUTO' I yelled to Sakura.**

**Thanks For reading the second chapter I hope to update soon till then goodbye **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people I'm back with chapter three hope you enjoy. And I'm so sorry not for updating sooner I've been really busy with school work so please bear with me.**

**I do not own Naruto I wish I did boy I don't.**

"**NARUTO IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN AND WE WON'T HOLD LILY BACK" Sakura yelled.**

"**Kakashi-sensei put down the book and help us or we'll all be dead" I told him.**

"**No I don't think I want to because I can tell it won't end well" kakashi answered.**

**I let go of Lily and started running full speed towards Kakashi with my shadigan activated and punched him as hard as I could and he went flying right into Tsunde's office. Then we heard Tsunde screaming at the top of her lungs about why we haven't left yet. Then Naruto, Lily, Sakura and me started laughing.**

"**Oh my god Jade that had to be a new record for how far you've hit someone before" lily said practically passing out from laughing. **

**Right then Kakashi came walking back looking like he had just seen a ghost. At that point he was mainly mad at me for punching him than getting yelled at.**

"**start walking now" kakashi ordered us.**

**I'm sorry I have to cut this short but im getting yelled at because im not supposed to be on the computer. Well I'll see you next time thx for reading bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people of fan fiction this is important news I lost my copybook that means I will not post this for a while until I find said copybook this story might be discontinued but have no fear I have another story in the making. Also I might rewrite this story too.


	5. Chapter 5 author's note agian

Hello people I'm here for yet another authors note yes you people probably hate me by now but I would like to say something.

Please when reviewing be kind I'm only 14 and I'm emo and when my inner emo takes over it can be very bad for you I can be a real bitch.

Please do not curse. (It's only okay if I do it.)

Also remember I am not a professional writer so my work will NOT be perfect.


End file.
